Hellfire
by RandomShippingFangirl
Summary: "Like fire, hellfire, this fire in my skin..." Songfic Reylo! (K for all the Hell stuff)


**Hey guys! I KNOW I KNOW I SHOULD BE UPDATING TDATD! XD! But I went to see The Force Awakens on the 18th and ever since then I can't get this ship out of my head! It's grown really fast and still developing, and I have felt the need to contribute somehow.**

 **So here we have a crack at a songfic, I hope this is decent enough! (But why am I worrying? I felt the same way about TDATD and I've gotten great feedback from that! You guys are amazing! 3)**

 **Also Merry Christmas, or Happy _ (Various other holiday/holidays!) I don't know about you guys, but it's Christmas Eve here. Hope you have a great one!**

Kylo Ren stormed down the passageway away from one of the interrogation cells. He scowled under his mask. He had been attempting to extract the information he needed from the girl, Rey, and was unsuccessful. Unsettlingly so. She had somehow drawn him out of her mind, and seen into his. As much as he hated it he had been shaken, not only by the power she possessed itself but the way it presented itself. Even though she was powerless she looked strong, and beautiful. Her eyes practically burned holes into him when she had accused him of being afraid. And he was, but for more than one reason.

She had entered his mind, the light from her being slipping into his darkness, and he could feel it and almost see it behind his eyes when he closed them.

So he went to the one place he could go for comfort.

As the door slid shut the darkness enveloped him, comforting him somewhat. The lone light in the room shined down on the twisted, deformed metal of the helmet of his grandfather, Darth Vader.

He approached it and bent his head but that which normally reminded him of his purpose only caused him more conflict. The helmet seemed to be leering at him, judging him for the light that he struggled with, all because of that wretched scavenger.

" _Vader, grandfather, you know I am a driven man_

 _Of my power I am justly proud_

 _Vader, grandfather, you know I'm so much stronger than_

 _The common, vulgar, weak and stupid crowd."_

He straightened, closing his eyes and calling back his memories of Rey.

" _Then tell me, grandfather,_

 _Why I see her lying there_

 _Why her smoldering eyes still scorch my soul"_

His eyes opened and he closed his hand around his lightsaber. He pulled it out and studied it as he addressed the helmet.

" _I feel her, I see her_

 _The sun caught in her raven hair_

 _Is blazing in me out of all control!"_

He lit the lightsaber and drew it up to him, watching the red sparks dance around it.

" _Like fire!_

 _Hellfire!_

 _This fire in my skin!"_

The sparks seemed to collect and form the figure of Rey, and for a moment Ren was mesmerized by the image before he pulled back and shook his head.

" _This burning desire_

 _Is leading me to sin!"_

He extinguished the blade, and in the darkness it left he saw movement in the shadows. He stepped back from the helmet, away from the hooded figures that seemed to be closing in on him.

" _It's not my fault!"_ He cried.

" _I'm not to blame!"_

" _It is the scavenger,_

 _The girl who set this flame!"_

Undeterred, the figures, past Sith or Knights of Ren, drew closer.

" _It's not my fault_

 _If it is planned_

 _To make temptation so much stronger than a man!"_

As the figures closed in on him they vanished in smoke and he sank to his knees and drew a scrap of fabric out of his robe, a piece of Rey's that had fallen. He felt its roughness and pressed it against his cheek, seeking comfort, or a reminder of its owner. Then, recovering from this bout of weakness he crumpled the fabric in his fist and held it away from his person.

" _Protect me, grandfather_

 _Don't let this siren cast her spell_

 _Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone!"_

He stood again, clutching the scrap.

" _Give me strength to destroy her_

 _And let her taste the fires of hell!_

 _Or else let her be mine and mine alone…"_

He could almost feel what it would be like to hold her…

A stormtrooper barged in, interrupting his fantasy.

"Sir! The rebel has escaped!"

Ren cursed under his breath and did his best to hide the fabric. "Where?"

"She's nowhere in this section." Ren ran a hand over the top of his helmet. "But how… How…" He straightened. "Nevermind. Get out, you idiot!"

The stormtrooper quickly obeyed, and Ren turned once again to Vader's helmet.

"I'll find her," he vowed. "I'll find her, even if I have to scour the entire system!"

" _Hellfire!_

 _Light fire!_

 _Now, siren, it's your turn!_

 _Choose me or_

 _Your pyre_

 _Be mine or you will burn!"_

He felt the presence of the shadowed figures, although he could not see them.

" _Please have mercy on her…"_

He clutched the fabric and held it out before him.

" _Please have mercy on me…"_

He threw it on the ground and ignited his lightsaber.

" _But she'll be mine!"_

He held the lightsaber over the scrap, the controlled flame and sparks dancing off of it giving it the appearance of fire licking the cloth.

" _Or she will burn!"_

 **How was that? Feedback is much appreciated! (But I ignore haters! Commence "Shake It Off-" CAUSE THE HATERS GONNA HATE HATE HATEEEE)**

 **Also before the mods start coming at me I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE STORY! "Hellfire" is from "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame," and all credit for that goes to Disney, I just tweaked the lyrics, of course. Star Wars and all its characters belong to Lucasfilm which also belongs to Disney. (If they belonged to me everyone should fear for their lives! XD)**


End file.
